American Horror Story-Nora Montgomery
by salmariexo
Summary: Will Nora Montgomery ever be truly happy within herself? With Charles Montgomery actually make her happy? In Nora's story, you will see how her happy marriage turned to tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Nora Montgomery's story

I have always lived as a happy woman. I was a socialite from Philadelphia. I lived the life I always wanted. Everything was handed to me. Absolutely everything. In the snap of my fingers, my maids would cook me a beautiful meal, bring it to my room, and leave. I didn't like my maids. My mother always told me to stay away from the help. She hated the maids too. She always had something against them. However, I never knew what it was.

Today is New Year's Eve. Tomorrow will be January 1st, 1924. Scary to think that I will be turning twenty five. I feel so old. So useless. I should have found a husband by now. Someone to make me happy and to provide child. All of my friends and family found someone by the age of twenty. I don't get why I couldn't. I was beautiful, a little commanding but beautiful. Hopefully I will find the man who I will spend the rest of my life with tonight. As the maids were helping me put on my dress, I heard a knock on the door. My mother was being useless at the time. She was already dressed, and downstairs, but of course, she had to scream at me to come downstairs and open the door. She was annoying. As I opened the door, our driver was standing outside, telling us he was ready whenever we were. I looked at him in Awe. I was not even remotely close to being ready for the party! I still had to do my hair. I wanted to do a different style than continuously having it up in a styled bun every day. However, with time as the enemy, I had to do my usual style bun. My mother and I were walking out of the door and into the car. The only thing on my mind was to find a man. I didn't care what he looked like. As long as he provided me happiness, and money.

The car arrived to the party. I saw a lot of handsome men there wearing their suits and tuxedo's. Unfortunately, they were all taken. Except one. There was one man who couldn't keep his eye off of me. Every Time I looked at him, I caught him look at me. I didn't want to look to desperate. But I gave him a smirk. Sort of like a sign, for him to come and talk to me. Hopefully make a good conversation. He saw my smirk, and started walking over to me. My heart was racing. He got his hand ready for a handshake, and introduced himself. He had the most beautiful name.

"Hello, my name is Charles Montgomery, pleased to meet you" he said with his beautiful manly voice.

I proceeded to introduce myself back. "Hello, my name is Nora." I said with panic in my voice. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. But I was. I had never been so nervous to speak to someone in my life. I proceeded to think that it was love at first sight. Although, I remembered that "Love at first sight" was all a hoax tale. Only desperate,lonely people believed in love at first sight.

We were having a great conversation. He proceeded to tell me that he was a doctor. To be specific, he was a surgeon. Surgeons make money. Not just any money, but a millions of it. As we conversed, we lost complete track of time. It was already time for the countdown to the new year. Everyone was going to get a new years kiss except me. Or so I thought. As we were counting down. I noticed him getting closer to me. Once we hit five seconds, we both looked at each other and just stared. Five seconds felt like five minutes. As soon as the fireworks started, he kissed me. For the first time in my life, I had a new years kiss. It was the best kiss I have ever had. It was probably because I liked him. We soon had to go. Our driver came to the door of the party. As we were going to the car, he stopped me and asked me for my address and home phone number. I gave it to him with great excitement. I had a huge smile on my face. We hugged each other goodbye and parted ways. In the car all I could think was. Did I just find the love of my life? Did I find my happy ever after? I got home and went straight to bed. I couldn't think of anything else but him. I couldn't sleep that whole night. My heart was pacing super fast, hoping that he would call.

The next morning, I sat next to the telephone all day. Everytime it rang, answered it before it could ring a second time. I began to lose hope. Was he never going to call me? Did he lost my number? But he had my address. So many things went across my mind at the time. I didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2- Mother's Disupute

The next day came by. I had begun to lose hope. Then the phone started ringing once again. I didn't think it would be him anymore. I answered it. It was him! It was Dr. Charles Montgomery. I felt like I couldn't speak. I was all choked up. He started asking me how I was doing, and then he soon apologized to me for not calling sooner. He claimed he was busy, being a doctor and all. I understood. Still in shock that he actually called me.

"Nora, I would love to see you again. But, under better circumstances. Perhaps we can meet at dinner? I know a great italian restaurant that you would love." Charles said with excitement.

I replied with "Oh yes! I would love to! I love Italian. Shall I have my car take me?"

Charles insisted that he pick me up himself. He said it would mean more to him if he picked me up. I couldn't say no! He could be the love of my life for god sakes. We ended the conversation soon after we picked a time to go out and eat. As soon as I ended the phone call, the first voice I hear screaming with her scratchy yet annoying voice, is my mother.

"Who dare to call the house at this early hour?!" She screamed.

Mother was hungover as usual. Anything before 12:00 in the afternoon is like dawn to her. She didn't work. My father provided everything. He provided our servants, and our riches.

"Mother, it was Charles Montgomery, the man I met on New Year's Eve. He is picking me up and taking me out tonight."

"Oh Nora, do you really think you have a chance with him? Every man who has tried to make you happy, has run away. You scare men. You are controlling, angry, and spoiled."

She told me this every morning. Only when she was hungover though. When she started to feel better she always treated me with kindness. However, that only lasted a few hours. I have gotten use to her harsh, rotten words.

"Mother, this one is different."

"How so? Because he is a doctor? You had a great chance with the man who was a dentist! He made a great income! You ruined it because of your controlling ways"

"Listen and understand this, Mother. The first thing that awkward dentist man wanted to do was get me under his sheets. He wasn't interested in me. Every day he wanted me under his covers. I felt as if I was his whore. He treated me like one. He didn't love me. The only thing he wanted was my body. I wasn't controlling. I told him how I felt. He left me because I had told him the truth about himself.F Charles is different. He wanted to talk to me, he wanted to have an actual conversation with me. The last thing he was thinking about was getting me into the bedroom. He actually cares about me unlike any of the other men I have dated."

"HA" my mother said. "You think men marry you to be happy? How can you be so naive young child."

"I'll show you, mother. He will ask for my hand in marriage, and he will not ask to sleep with me before then. He has morals and respect for women. Unlike the men you have bought into this house! You let them treat you like a whore. Do you know why you let them treat you like a whore, mother? That is because you are one! I am sick of you treating me like I am useless. YOU are useless. Remember, I am your heir."

Mother came and slapped me across my face. I showed no signs of remorse, or pain. She usually slaps me across the face when I tell her the truth about herself. It was almost 6:00. Which means, Charles will be coming soon. I went upstairs to get ready on my own. I didn't want the servants to help me. I wanted to be alone. Especially after the huge quarrel with my mother.

Thirty minutes went by and I hear a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs to answer the door. I didn't want my drunken mother to answer the door of course. I opened it and there he was. Handsome, with a clean shaven face, and that beautiful smile. He asked me "Are you ready?" I nodded my head, and walked out of the door. This was going to be an amazing night. I could already see it.


End file.
